


we been knew.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Social Media, more haikyuu characters are in this i just didn't tag them, socmed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: How Twitter reacts to the events in 'f in the chat'.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 87
Kudos: 591





	we been knew.

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day???? :0000  
> i just hate studying that much LOL
> 
> this is directly related to 'f in the chat', just seen through social media! it can be read separately, but would probably make more sense if u read 'f in the chat' first hehe
> 
> i hope you enjoy! uwu <3
> 
> -gracie

Truth be told, a good portion of the MSBY fandom long anticipated a relationship reveal. Because honestly, Hinata Shouyou was terrible at hiding his ring at team events and Sakusa Kiyoomi was even worse at hiding that fond expression he wore every time he looked in the ginger’s direction.

However, they didn’t expect it to be like this.

Not on a Friday afternoon, where badly filmed clips of a high Sakusa Kiyoomi were posted throughout the day on the MSBY’s official Twitter.

So naturally, the fandom broke.

**Official MSBY** @Official_MSBY

FSDNFJKDFBJKSDFFSDHNFJK GUYS

_[video attachment: A badly shot angle of Sakusa just waking up after his operation. Hinata rushes to his side when he notices he’s awake. The camera shakes and a loud snort can be heard when Sakusa asks if he’s dead because Hinata looks like an angel, and it only shakes more after the camera is turned to film Atsumu, whose expression was agape, a single tear rolling down his face. The video abruptly cuts off after what seems to be a magazine cover covers the camera, a cut off “Fuck—” being heard.]_

10.5k likes 15k retweets 18 September 20XX 1:34 PM

**How Do You Know** @WhatsGoodForMe

@Official_MSBY FSHKJFDKOPWHUOF DID OMI JUST ASK IF SHOUYOU WAS AN ANGEL, IM DECEAS E D

**That’s My** @OPEENEEON

@Official_MSBY WHO IS FILMING THIS GSDJFKDSNF IT LOOKS LIKE SHIT—BOKUTO BABY, IS THAT YOU??!??!?!?

**Look At All Those** @Chickens

@Official_MSBY GUYS, IS THIS ALLOWED????? @MS_MSBY WHAT ARE YOUR TEAMMATES DOING???

**I Love** @Chipotle

@Official_MSBY we have been blessed with omihina content, praise

**Chipotle Is My** @Liiiiiiiife

@Official_MSBY whoa omi out here shooting his shot we all wish we could be him

**Komori Motoya** @Official_Komori

@Official_MSBY HAHAHAHAHA I DIDN’T THINK MY COUSIN COULD BE ANY DUMBER THAN HE ALREADY IS

**Komori Motoya** @Official_Komori

@Official_MSBY I hope you know I’m sending this video to your mom @SK_MSBY

In a matter of minutes, fancams were made, edits of the video, edits of screenshots of the video, heck, even _autotuned remix_ versions of the video were suddenly floating about through Twitter. And soon (and unsurprisingly), Omihina became a trending topic on Twitter.

And either the team was suddenly neglectful of their social media, their PR team were all on vacation, or someone changed the password to the MSBY’s official account, because not only did the video manage to _stay_ on social media, they got more content not even 10 minutes later.

**Official MSBY** @Official_MSBY

POOR ATSUMU HAHAHAHA

_[video attachment: Atsumu is trying to get Sakusa to stand up, but has much difficulty, the raven-haired folding his arms and demanding that Hinata be the one to help him up. The video quality immediately deteriorates when Bokuto (now confirmed based on his loud laugh) stands to film Atsumu, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and console him. Atsumu raises his middle finger at Bokuto and the video ends with a tilted shot of Sakusa clearly faking a limp, Hinata holding him up.]_

16.9k likes 15.0k retweets 18 September 20XX 1:42 PM

**Osamu Miya** @onigiri_miya

@Official_MSBY HAHAHAHA SERVES HIM RIGHT

**Kita Shinsuke** @isellrice

@Official_MSBY What is this? Why are people tagging me in this?

**Kita Shinsuke** @isellrice

@Official_MSBY Ah, I see. Poor Atsumu. He tried his best. Also, @SK_MSBY you might want to get your leg checked out, that limp looks like it hurts.

**Jesus take the wheel** @someoneplshelp

@Official_MSBY GHSDFHJIDOFKNDSKF NTO SAKUSA FAKING THE WORST ASS FUCKING LIMP LMAOOOO

**Hinata Shouyou simp** @ilovehinatashouyou

@Official_MSBY HHHHHHH IDK IF I’M MORE JEALOUS OF HINATA OR SAKUSA (OFC ITS SAKUSA)

**Harold** @genericusername

@Official_MSBY Does Sakusa Kiyoomi is gay?

**Karen** @someweirdusername

Guys, this is so childish and makes me so uncomfortable. What makes you think they’re actually in a relationship? They’re clearly just good friends. Stop shipping them together and fetishizing their relationship, dammit.

147 likes 2.3k retweets 18 September 20XX 1:43 PM

**That one dude** @thatonedude

@someweirdusername okay, come back and tell us this when you call your friend an angel and fake limp to be hugged by them.

**Skinny Penis** @ahahaitsyourboy

@someweirdusername pls, have you seen the way they look at each other? It was only time they announce their relationship.

**Another One** @dj_khaled420

@ahahaitsyourboy y’all shippers need to pack it up and go to some other fandom. MSBY rly don’t need you guys ruining everything for them

**No** @no

@dj_khaled420 no <3 _[attached video: fancam of Omihina, edited with pink filters and hearts everywhere]_

**Someone w Morals** @notme

FSDNFJDSNFK guys, I think we should tone it down a little bit. We don’t know if we’re even supposed to be seeing what Bokuto (I think it’s Bokuto) is posting. Maybe we should lay low for now. Fan content is great, but let’s not start wars over something unconfirmed??

5.4k likes 7.8k retweets 18 September 20XX 1:45 PM

**Someone else w Morals** @stillnotme

@notme THIS!!!!!!

**AAAAAA** @AAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAA MY OMIHINA HEART I CAN’T TAKE THIS I CAN’T BELIEVE OMIHINA IS ACTUALLY REAL

**MSBY no.1 fan** @idkanymore

@AAAAAA SDFHDONJKDF I SAY I’M THEIR NO.1 FAN BUT I BARELY KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON. CAN YOU TELL ME WHY PPL ARE FREAKING OUT OVER OMIHINA????

**AAAAAA** @AAAAAA

@idkanymore I will try to be brief (1/435)

**Kageyama Tobio** @KT_Schweiden

What is an Omihina and why is it all over my Twitter? Pls stop tagging me in Omihina tweets, I don’t know what that is

90k likes 102k retweets 18 September 20XX 1:45 PM

**Ushijima Wakatoshi** @UW_Schweiden

@KT_Schweiden It appears that Omihina is a ship between Sakusa Kiyoomi and Hinata Shouyou

**Hoshiumi Kourai** @HK_Schweiden

@UW_Schweiden WHAT WHY WHERE ARE THEY GOING. WHERE ARE THEY GETTING SHIPPED?? I WANNA GO TOO!!!!!

**Trending : Worldwide**

#PoorAtsumu

120k tweets

#OMIHINA

980k tweets

MSBY_Official

2.3mil tweets

Does Sakusa Kiyoomi is Gay?

5.4k tweets

Best Pie Recipes

15k tweets

#SelcaDay

32.6k tweets

The wait for the next released clip feels longer than an eternity, even if it was actually just fifteen minutes. Because the fans were starting to get antsy—what else could be revealed with Bokuto manning their account? Will they get more proof of Omihina? Is Atsumu okay?

And luckily for them, Bokuto was not one to leave his fans hanging.

**Official MSBY** @Official_MSBY

BRO WTF GOES ONNNNNNN

_[video attachment: loud wheezing can be heard from behind the camera, which is pointed towards Hinata and Sakusa, the latter looking oddly proud for handing Hinata some piece of tattered cloth. Hinata chuckles nervously and thanks Sakusa before pretending to wipe his nose with it._

_Atsumu suddenly appears in the frame, looking every bit disgusted._

_“Bro, did Sakusa really just tear out the pocket of his shorts?”_

_The camera shakes as Bokuto assumingly nods, wheezing behind the camera._

_“Y-yeah.” He laughs loudly, unable to hold it in. “Bro, why the fuck does he look so proud. AHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THE DANGLING THREADS AT HIS POCKET!!!”_

_The camera shakily turns to show Sakusa’s tattered pocket, a few loose threads flowing in the wind, his right thigh now partially visible._

_“Someone’s gotta tell him,” Atsumu says, moving towards Sakusa but is stopped by Bokuto’s hand on his shoulder._

_“Dude, think about it. When will we ever get to see him on some clown shit like this ever again? That’s right, never. Just let it be, man. We’ll tell him tomorrow if he wants to hear it.”_

_The video ends with Atsumu and Bokuto laughing and doing a little handshake.]_

92k likes 100k retweets 18 September 20XX 1:56 PM

**And they were roommates** @omgtheywereroommates

@Official_MSBY SAKUSA BABY WHAT ARE YOU DOING FDSBJFKSAFHDSJIFKB

**LMAO** @lmao

@Official_MSBY I never thought I’d see the day where Sakusa clowns on himself

**Is this allowed?** @stop

@Official_MSBY oh my god, this is gold. SAKUSA SHOOTING HIS SHOT BY GIVING SHOUYOU HIS ENTIRE FVCKING POCKET

**Oikawa Tooru** @OT_Argentina

@Official_MSBY Oh my… Do you see this shit, Iwa-chan? @Iwaizumi_Hajime

**Iwaizumi Hajime** @Iwaizumi_Hajime

@OT_Argentina don’t lump me in with your unsuccessful pining. If you’re so desperate, text him or something, you nutcase.

**Hanamaki Takahiro** @Makki

@OT_Argentina @Iwaizumi_Hajime LMAOOOOOOOOO

**Matsukawa Issei** @Mattsun

@OT_Argentina @Iwaizumi_Hajime LMAOOOOOOOOO

**Ushijima Wakatoshi** @UW_Schweiden

@OT_Argentina Perhaps if you came to MSBY, you could’ve successfully pined.

**Chibi-chan’s no.1 fan** @smolgiant_

OKAY, FUCK IT. I’M GONNA START A THREAD OF ALL THE OMIHINA CONTENT WE HAVE SO FAR. FEEL FREE TO DROP YOUR RECEIPTS HERE TOO. IF BOKUTO KEEPS POSTING, CHANCES ARE, THIS SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET SO REAL

15.7k likes 32.0k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:00 PM

**Chibi-chan’s no.1 fan** @smolgiant_

@smolgiant_ _[images of Sakusa staring at Hinata at fanmeets]_

Sources: (x) (x) (x)

**Chibi-chan’s no.1 fan** @smolgiant_

@smolgiant_ _[video attachment: Sakusa tucking a strand of hair behind Hinata’s ear]_

Source: (x)

**Chibi-chan’s no.1 fan** @smolgiant_

@smolgiant_ _[images of Sakusa’s hands brushing over Hinata’s back, shoulder and thighs]_

Sources: (x) (x)

**Chibi-chan’s no.1 fan** @smolgiant_

@smolgiant_ _[video attachment: compilation of Omihina moments so far on MSBY’s account]_

Source: @Official_MSBY

**Chibi-chan’s no.1 fan** @smolgiant_

@smolgiant_ _[images of Hinata and Sakusa having possibly matching rings]_

Sources: (x) (x) (x) (x)

**OMIHINA OWNS MY LIFE** @omhn_supremacy

I’m gonna add on to the thread @smolgiant_ made and prove to u all why Omihina is indeed real

14.1k likes 20.1k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:03 PM

**OMIHINA OWNS MY LIFE** @omhn_supremacy

@omhn_supremacy Sakusa and Hinata actually knew each other since hs. They never personally played w each other, but their teams knew of each other (x) . There’s been proof of Sakusa visiting Karasuno (x) possibly to see both Kageyama and Hinata.

**OMIHINA OWNS MY LIFE** @omhn_supremacy

@omhn_supremacy Hinata posted on his IG (x) some photos of him holding someone’s hand at the beach, and guess who else was at the beach that day? That’s right, Sakusa (x). None of the other MSBY members posted about the beach this day.

**OMIHINA OWNS MY LIFE** @omhn_supremacy

@omhn_supremacy Hinata has been seen wearing Sakusa’s shirt on many occasions (x) (x) (x), many of these shirts being his old high school volleyball club’s merch. Hella sus.

**OMIHINA OWNS MY LIFE** @omhn_supremacy

@omhn_supremacy Atsumu once tweeted about how he hated that two of his teammates were incredibly dense. (x) We can probably infer that this Tweet is about Omihina, who both complained about Atsumu being mean in that post (x) (x)

**Idk man** @idkman

Some of y’all like to stretch so far when it comes to LGBTQ ships. How are all your shoulders? Smh

245 likes 2.4k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:04 PM

**Free sha vac a do** @get_to_del_taco

@idkman ur just mad that omhn, a ship, has more chemistry than u n ur bf

**Hurricane** @tortilla

@idkman this u?

_[attached image: screenshot of **Idk man** thirsting over a My Little Pony ship]_

**Hurricane** @tortilla

@tortilla update: I got blocked lol anyways, stream my fancam

_[attached video: fancam of Omihina accompanied by some K-Drama music]_

**Jared** @nineteen

Guys, what are we going to do if Omihina is actually confirmed? FSNJKFDFBHDSJ

3.2k likes 1.2k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:07 PM

**Ahh stop I could’ve dropped my** @croissant

@nineteen die, I guess

**Jared** @nineteen

@croissant that’s fair

**Mega Blocks** @instead_of_legos

I just have to know, omg, @Official_Komori how do you feel about your cousin getting shit on????

5.6k likes 3.8k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:09 PM

**Komori Motoya** @Official_Komori

@instead_of_legos honestly? It’s about time he gets shit on, god damn. I’m sick of him looking all cool and detached when he’s actuallYFSNDFJKDSFJIOSFB

**An Avocado** @thankssss

@Official_Komori HE’S ACTUALLY WHAT???? WJAT IS HE????? WE NEED TO KNOWWWWW

**Official MSBY** @Official_MSBY

I FEEL SO BAD FOR HINATA HAHAHAHAHA

_[video attached: Hinata is trying to safely drive, while Sakusa leans forward to try and talk to him, his hand pushing away Atsumu’s face when the blonde turns to tell him something. Bokuto bursts out laughing, only to screech when he nearly gets a face-full of Sakusa’s ass._

_“SAKUSA, DUDE, CHILL”_

_Sakusa is faintly heard asking Hinata if he’s single, his facial expression hidden when Atsumu proudly announces that he and Hinata were married. Bokuto laughs again, only to drop his phone when Sakusa leans forward once again to try and unlock and open Atsumu’s door._

_“AAAAAAAAAAH!”_

_The screen turns black as Bokuto drops his phone and a plethora of noises are heard, presumably Bokuto trying to get Sakusa to sit down, Hinata on the verge of tears and Atsumu letting out an undignified screech and sob as he locks the doors to the car multiple times for good measure. The video ends when Bokuto manages to get Sakusa to sit back down, the man picking his phone back up to give a wary smile to the camera._

_“Sorry, Shou-kun.”]_

97k likes 112k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:10 PM

**Suna Rintarou** @SunaRintarou_EJP

@Official_MSBY damn, sucks to suck, Tsumu. Better luck next time #PoorAtsumu

**Ojiro Aran** @TRF_Ojiro

@Official_MSBY serves u right #PoorAtsumu

**Why TF** @U_Lying

@Official_MSBY UHM DID WE JUST SEE JEALOUS OMI????? I S OMI ACTUALLY JEALOUS OVER ATSUMU???? I HAVE TO KNOW FSFNJKDSNFJKSGHDSFBJ

**Kyle** @WhatTheFuckIsUp

@Official_MSBY OMIHINA CONFIRMED. THERE’S NO WAY THEY’RE PLATONIC. OMI FCKN GOT JEALOUS WHEN ATSUMU SAID THEY WERE MARRIED AND TRIED TO COMMIT MURDER

**I Eat** @pears

@Official_MSBY that cake tho

**Road Work Ahead?** @i_sure_hope_it_does

@Official_MSBY MY MULTISHIPPER HEART CAN’T TAKE THIS FSHDJFKDBFBK IDK IF I WANT OMIHINA MORE OR ATSUHINA MORE

**A Bagel** @TwoBagels

@Official_MSBY AHHHHHHH JEALOUS!OMI?????? WE DO LOVE TO SEE IT!!! PLS JUST CONFIRM THEIR RELATIONSHIP ALREADY, I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!!!1!!!!!111!

**Hinata Natsu** @HinaTsu

@Official_MSBY ah shit, here we go again

**Hi Welcome to** @Chili’s

@HinaTsu SHFDNIOSHENJ?????? WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN????? WHERE DID THIS ALREADY HAPPEN???????

**GASP** @Adam

Was anyone going to tell me that Omihina was confirmed or did I have to watch 3782953 fancams to find out?

1.2k likes 670 retweets 18 September 20XX 2:15 PM

**I’m in me mum’s car** @vroom_vroom

@Adam FSIOLFNDSJF NOTHING’S CONFIRMED YET BUT HOPEFULLY WE’LL GET GOOD NEWS SOOOOOOOON

**Get Out Me Car** @Awww

@Adam they’re not real, dude. Stop fetishizing them

**Iridocyclitis** @Eye_Are

@Awww I’d like to hear your reasoning about why Sakusa got jealous over Atsumu saying that Hinata was married to him

**That Was** @legitness

@Awww I can’t tell if you’re stupid or dumb

**Trey** @BasketballGameTomorrow

When’s the wedding? @SK_MSBY @HS_MSBY

15.6k likes 11.3k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:21 PM

**Komori Motoya** @Komori_Official

@BasketballGameTomorrow it’s alreadYDSNDJKFEHIAOJNKDSGBAIGB

**Actually Megan I Can’t Sit ANYWHERE** @IHaveHemorrhoids

@Komori_Official GOD FUCKING DAMMIT KOMORI WHAT IS IT?????!??!?!?!?

**Oikawa Tooru** @OT_Argentina

Hi @Official_MSBY, I’d like to file a complaint against @SK_MSBY please

34.7k likes 45k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:23 PM

**Iwaizumi Hajime** @Iwaizumi_Hajime

@OT_Argentina you can’t just try and get someone fired just bc they managed to get the man you simp over.

**Hanamaki Takahiro** @Makki

@OT_Argentina @Iwaizumi_Hajime LMAOOOOOOOO

**Matsukawa Issei** @Mattsun

@OT_Argentina @Iwaizumi_Hajime LMAOOOOOOOO

**Akaashi Keiji** @AK_Official

Does anyone know where I can contact MSBY’s PR team?

87k likes 45.2k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:26 PM

**Hitoka Yachi** @Yacchan

UHHHHH @HS_MSBY PLS ANSWER YOUR PHONE ALREADY AHHHHHHHH

77.3k likes 23.6k retweets 18 September 20XX 2:30 PM

**I Smell Like** @Beef

HAS ANYONE GOTTEN ANY UPDATES SO FAR??? ITS BEEN TOO LONG IDK IF BOKUTO POSTED AND THEN DELETED???? SOMEBODY HELP????

5.4k likes 3.7k retweets 18 September 20XX 5:37 PM

**Go Back To Sleep** @AndStarve

@Beef I HAVEN’T SEEN ANYTHING YET AND I HAVE NOTIFICATIONS ON

**Oovoo** @Javer

@Beef IKR???? I’M GETTING RLY ANXIOUS BC I WANNA KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON

**OH** @KHEY

@Beef SAME I JUST WANNA KNOW IF OMIHINA IS OKAY (AND IF BOKUTO IS STILL ALIVE)

**I Won’t Hesitate** @Binch

@Beef bro, lay off on them. Y’all acting like this is world worthy news, go back to your hw or something, damn

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** @Tanaka_No_2

WHAT IS THIS ABOUT MY PRECIOUS KOUHAI BEING DEFILED BY SOME DUDE WITH MOLES

76.7k likes 32.0k retweets 18 September 20XX 5:58 PM

**Tanaka Kiyoko** @Tanaka_No_1

@Tanaka_No_2 get back to work, babe, this is no time to be meddling in Hinata’s love life

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** @Tanaka_No_2

@Tanaka_No_2 yes, ma’am ):

**Sawamura Daichi** @IJustHelpUCrossTheStreetSwear

@Tanaka_No_2 I have so many questions

**Sugawara Koushi** @SugaSensei

@IJustHelpUCrossTheStreetSwear ^^^^^

**Azumane Asahi** @Asa_Azu

@IJustHelpUCrossTheStreetSwear ^^^^^

**Official MSBY** @Official_MSBY

OKAY, THIS IS THE LAST ONE I GOT, TAKE IT AND RUN, MY CHILDREN

_[video attachment: the camera is partially covered due to peeking past an almost closed door. Hinata is seen talking to Sakusa, who looks a little harried, but his general physique seems better than earlier. The ginger lifts his hand to show Sakusa something and the other first looks confused, but soon realizes what’s going on and bursts out crying, hugging Hinata to his chest._

_“Oh my God, I’m getting married to an angel!” could be heard loudly from inside the room._

_The clip ends after Bokuto snickers and turns the camera to Atsumu, whose phone screen shows a frantic looking email with the subject title ‘I Might Die, Please Help Me’.]_

203.4k likes 320.1k retweets 18 September 20XX 8:24 PM

**Two Bros Sitting** @InAHottub

@Official_MSBY IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS???? IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING ON HINATA’S HAND????? ARE OMIHINA ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED????? #OMIHINAISREAL

**Five Feet Apart** @BcTheyreNotGay

@Official_MSBY OMG OMG OMG O MG I CAN’T BELIEVE BOKUTO IS OUT HERE DOING GOD’S WORK!!!! MAN HAS SINGLEHANDEDLY SOLVED ALL OUR PROBLEMS, WE OWE HIM EVERYTHING #OMIHINAISREAL

**Oikawa Tooru** @OT_Argentina

@Official_MSBY Fake news.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi** @UW_Schweiden

@Official_MSBY Congratulations. @SK_MSBY @HS_MSBY #OMIHINAISREAL

**Junior** @Handsome

@Official_MSBY THIS. THIS IS ALL I’VE EVER WANTED IN LIFE. THANK YOU, BOKUTO, MY GOD. WE HAVE BEEN FED!!!!! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE #OMIHINAISREAL

**Komori Motoya** @Komori_Official

@Official_MSBY finally the news is out! I’ll see you guys @SK_MSBY and @HS_MSBY at FHDSNJKFBDHJSFHIOEFBKSADBFH

**I can’t believe** @youvedonethis

@Official_MSBY @Komori_Official GOD FUCKING DAMMIT KOMORI, FINISH YOUR DAMN SENTENCE FOR ONCE

**It Is Wednesday** @MyDudes

@Official_MSBY DAMN LMAOOOOO WE BEEN KNEW #OMIHINAISREAL #POORATSUMU

**Hoshiumi Kourai** @HK_Schweiden

@Official_MSBY I THOUGHT @SK_MSBY AND @HS_MSBY WERE GETTING SHIPPED OFF SOMEWHERE. WAS THE DEAL CALLED OFF OR SOMETHING?????

**Kageyama Tobio** @KT_Schweiden

@Official_MSBY @HS_MSBY @SK_MSBY congratulations. Is milk a good enough wedding gift?

**I Want To Be** @Famous

@Official_MSBY OMIHINA ARE GETTING MARRIED OMIHINA ARE GETTING MARRIED OMIHINA ARE GETTING MARRIED OMIHINA ARE GETTING MARRIED OMIHINA—

**BURNT** @CHICKEN_NUGGET_

@Official_MSBY PLEASE DON’T LET THIS BE A FEVER DREAM OMGOMGOMGOMG I SWEAR I’M NOT HIGH ENOUGH TO THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS

**Hinata Natsu** @HinaTsu

@Official_MSBY this is a feeling I didn’t know could reoccur

**I Don’t Care That You** @BrokeYourElbow

@HinaTsu WHEN DID YOU FEEL IT???? WHAT DID YOU FEEL????? THE PEOPLE WANT TO KNOWWWWWWWWWW

**AHAHAHA** @IDoThat

@Official_MSBY so, are y’all gonna pay for my funeral fees bc a bitch is deceased

**Matsukawa Issei** @Mattsun

@IDoThat Check out my page for reduced funeral prices, babe

**My Fucking** @CinnamonApple

@Official_MSBY where are all of the haters now? LOL y’all rly thought y’all did something

**Mind Your Own Business** @David

@Official_MSBY I don’t think I’ve felt this happy since I was three

**I Can’t Sleep** @BcOfThatFcknVideo

@David damn, dude. U wanna talk abt it?

**Chris** @IsThatAWeed

@Official_MSBY OMIHINA NATION RISEEEEEEEEEE

**I Love You** @Biiiiiitch

@Official_MSBY _[inserted link: video of Careless Whisper poorly played on the saxophone.]_

**My Dick** @FellOff

@Official_MSBY am I invited to the wedding

**Chibi-chan’s no.1 fan** @smolgiant_

AHAHAHAHA @omhn_supremacy WE STAY WINNING

23.4k likes 44.3k retweets 18 September 20XX 8:26 PM

**OMIHINA OWNS MY LIFE** @omhn_supremacy

@smolgiant_ GSHNDJKFNDSJKFIOF OUR HARD WORK PAID OFF

**OMIHINA OWNS MY LIFE** @omhn_supremacy

@smolgiant_ #OMIHINAISREAL #OMIHINAISREAL

_[attached image: ‘Friendship ended with Conspiracy OMHN now #OMIHINAISREAL is my best_ _friend’]_

**Miya Osamu** @onigiri_miya

Damn @MA_MSBY, better luck in your next life? #POORATSUMU #OMIHINAISREAL

23.3k likes 30.1k retweets 18 September 20XX 8:41 PM

**Kita Shinsuke** @isellrice

@onigiri_miya why are people tagging me in this?

**Kita Shinsuke** @isellrice

@onigiri_miya Ah, I see. Serves you right, Atsumu. A good person never lies about marriage #POORATSUMU #OMIHINAISREAL

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** @Tanaka_No_2

SNIFFLE SNIFFLE THEY GROW UP SO FAST!!!!!! @HS_MSBY

10.5k likes 22.3k retweets 18 September 20XX 8:50 PM

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** @Tanaka_No_2

@Tanaka_No_2 OI @SK_MSBY YOU BETTER TREAT HINATA RIGHT OR I’LL BEAT YOU UP

**Aone Takanobu** @Aone_Takanobu

@Tanaka_No_2 ^^^^^^ #OMIHINAISREAL #POORATSUMU

**Kozume Kenma** @BouncingBall_CEO

@SK_MSBY sleep with one eye open

159.2k likes 203.1k retweets 18 September 20XX 9:30 PM

**Kuroo Tetsurou** @NotAScammer

@BouncingBall_CEO what he means is #OMIHINAISREAL pls don’t sleep w one eye open

**Tsukushima Kei** @TS_SendaiFrogs

@NotAScammer @BouncingBall_CEO no he’s not joking. @SK_MSBY don’t even fucking sleep.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** @Yamss

@TS_SendaiFrogs Tsukki, no, stop that.

**Trending : Worldwide**

#OMIHINAISREAL

3.1mil tweets

#POORATSUMU

1.5mil tweets

#OMIHINA

1.3mil tweets

#WEBEEKKNEW

2.7mil tweets

#GODDAMMITKOMORI

990k tweets

Official_MSBY

5.6mil tweets

SK_MSBY

2.3mil tweets

HS_MSBY

2.5mil tweets

MA_MSBY

1.9mil tweets

**Akaashi Keiji** @AK_Official

Does anyone know if Bokuto is okay? @Official_MSBY @BK_MSBY @MS_MSBY

45.7k likes 87.5k retweets 19 September 20XX 12:24 PM

**Akaashi Keiji** @AK_Official

Update: He might not be alive after this.

_[attached picture #1: Bokuto is kneeling on the ground, hands folded neatly in his lap while Sakusa stands above him with a broomstick, looking extremely agitated._

_Attached picture #2: Atsumu is arguing with Sakusa, who is seen raising his broomstick at the blonde, Bokuto is trying not to laugh at the scene._

_Attached picture #3: Both Atsumu and Bokuto are now kneeling on the ground with their hands neatly folded in their laps, looking scared and guilty as Sakusa scolds them both with the broomstick.]_

110.2 likes 230.5k retweets 19 September 20XX 12:58 PM

**Official MSBY** @Official_MSBY

@AK_Official F in the chat for our fallen hero @BK_MSBY

**Trending : Worldwide**

#FINTHECHATFOR BOKUTO

2.3mil tweets

F

3.1mil tweets

#GETBETTERSOONBOKUTO

330k tweets

#POORATSUMU

254.9k tweets

#POORBOKUTO

310.4k tweets

**Bokuto Koutarou** @BK_MSBY

I sincerely apologize for my actions yesterday. I obtained what should’ve been confidential footage of my teammate and friend @SK_MSBY after his wisdom tooth operation. I shouldn’t have posted those clips, Sakusa, I apologize. I will be better.

**Bokuto Koutarou** @BK_MSBY

@BK_MSBY SIKE U THOUGHT #OMIHINAISREAL #IMSTILLALIVE

**Official MSBY** @Official_MSBY

Ready for the new season? The Black Jackals are, and we’re planning a fanmeeting next month, on October 28, 2020, all tickets are being sold at our website (x)

Come and greet us (or greet #OMIHINA)!!

We look forward to seeing you all soon! (: <3

_[attached picture: digital flyer of the new MSBY fanmeet promotion. Numerous events are listed, including a hi-touch event, photobooth sessions, autographs and in the center, bold and bright sits ‘OMIHINA Q &A SESSION’]_

1.2mil likes 1.5mil retweets 20 September 20XX 11:25 AM

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** @SK_MSBY

@Official_MSBY before anyone asks, no I’m not sharing Shouyou’s nudes, back the fuck off. That shit is for me and me only.

**Hinata Shouyou** @HS_MSBY

@SK_MSBY >///< I love you, Omi-san!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** @SK_MSBY

@HS_MSBY I love you too, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i love you uwuuuuu
> 
> (might be planning the Q&A fic, if u guys have questions for omihina don't hesitate to comment it here hehe)
> 
> -gracie
> 
> [ twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
